But Why, Father?
by thebrownwerewolf
Summary: Remus' dad explains to Remus the reason behind his bite. Will Remus ever forgive him? Rated for mentions of blood


**ZOMG New Ficcy. Yayness. Ok I don't speak like that.**

**First attempt at a multi chaptered ficcy!! Enjoy.**

**Remus' Dad is widely accepted as being John as that is Remus' middle name. No-one would name their child a wonderful and unusual name such as Remus and then stick him with a middle name such as John without it being some sort of tradition to name it after another family member. So Remus dad is called John. No–one knows what Remus' mum is called so she is called Mrs Lupin. Remus is called Remus. (I love that name. Always have even before the days of Harry Potter).**

**I can't be bothered to make up a reason how Fenrir Greyback was offended.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. Sorry I am unable to get back to you all but I have a sad and complicated life at the moment but your kind words are amazing and give me the lift I need to pull me through this difficult time. You all deserve milk and cookies!!**

**This Fic is dedicated to you.**

**DISCLAIMER: Just for the record I do not own Remus, his parents or the world of Harry Potter (Ha-ha, on Microsoft word it comes up with smart tags and 'schedule a meeting with Harry Potter'. I wish :P (does it for Fenrir Greyback too…not so much :S)**

**Enjoy the fic!!**

* * *

He stared into the bedroom, just making out the thin, pale frame of his son. The bright red of the blood staining the bandages glowed in contrast to his bloodless skin. Blood was matted in his hair and there were several marks on his hands where it seemed he had dug his fingernails into the flesh, presumably from the pain. An ugly bruise was forming all down the left side of his face and body, probably where he had thrown himself against the wall in a desperate attempt to gain freedom. Small trickles of blood flowed from his son's temple, nose and mouth. He was sleeping but every breath sounded like a struggle, and one that was causing great pain. A tear ran down John's face. This was all his fault.

-

A few hours later, Remus' mother was helping her sixteen year old son to sit up in bed. Remus couldn't speak very well. His throat was swollen due to screaming and howling all night but he still managed a glass of milk. This shouldn't have happened to Remus. He, John, should have suffered for his terrible mistake but he knew, as well as Greyback did, that he was suffering a lot worse than if he had been bitten himself.

-

The next morning Remus was eating again. True enough it was porridge but at least it was something. Remus was so brave, especially in contrast to John, who was a coward. Remus still didn't know the reason why he was bitten. Remus still assumed that it was all a tragic accident. John couldn't bear the thought of his only son hating him. He wouldn't be able to cope with those eyes that were usually so full of intelligence and cunning, being filled with hatred for him. He would die.

-

The afternoon had Remus doing a puzzle with his mother. He had been told by his beaming son that the puzzle was a world map and he could hear the laughter of his family in Remus' bedroom from his position in the kitchen. Although the sounds of laughter rang through the house a heavy weight settled on his heart. He had ruined his entire son's life. He was doomed to a life of poverty and neglect. He had to tell him. He had to be brave, like his wonderful son.

-

Six o'clock found Remus back in bed, supposedly sleeping. The light shining from under the door suggested otherwise. Cautiously he opened the door and sure enough, he found Remus propped up on a mountain of pillows reading a school textbook.

'You can stop working if you like, just for a second'

He laughed as Remus weakly threw a pillow at him.

'I need to study.'

John's heart lurched. His son's voice had not returned and was hoarse and scratchy at best.

'I know son but you have to stop, at least after the full moon.'

'Other people don't get the opportunity to stop, so why should I'

'Because you are very ill after the full moon, you need to slow down a bit'

'Fine' although he looked anything but. He put his book down though, obviously too exhausted to argue. John sat on the bed and ruffled his son's hair. He had inherited his light brown hair from his mother although, whilst Remus' hair was a solid brown, his mothers was dusted and flecked with grey. John looked closely at his sons face. It was frighteningly pale and covered in blood and filth from the cellar where he transformed. John sighed and transfigured a cup into a bowl. He found a flannel and after filling the bowl with warm water, proceeded to wash the blood and muck from the pale frame of his son. He sighed. This was his fault, all of it. His son was suffering because of him and acting like it was the most normal thing in the world.

'I'm sorry.'

'Pardon'

'I said I'm sorry'

Remus gazed at him like he was mad.

'Sorry…sorry for what'

John couldn't stop himself. He owed Remus the truth. He took a deep breath.

'Remus, it's about time I told you the truth'. A sigh. 'A few years ago, before you were bitten…'

* * *

**Cliffy of sorts. **

**Next Chapter – Remus' POV**

**Reviews make Brown Werewolves happy!! Arooooooooooo  
**


End file.
